Noche de Fiesta
by March Moon
Summary: La asistencia a la fiesta es obligatoria para disgusto de Kurosaki. ¿Asistira Ichigo? ¿Le importara a Rukia? Una momento memorable para todos y una ayuda especial. ¡Disfrutenlo! XD ONE-SHOT


**Mi segundo fic espero que lo disfruten, tenia esta historia rondando por mi cabeza. Se las dejo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones.**

**Lo que esta en parentesis son cometarios mios.  
**

**Enjoy!!**

**.......  
**

Un día particular transcurre en Karakura, especialmente en el instituto donde asistían dos shinigamis. La maestra estaba en la clase aburrida de gramática, un peli naranjo distraído viendo hacia la ventana (como siempre ¬_¬) y una shinigami dibujando conejitos por todo el cuaderno, hacían caso omiso a lo que la profesora decía. La maestra del salón 1-3 le encantaba torturar a sus alumnos y que mejor tortura: Gramática. Al terminar la clase todos los alumnos suspiraron aliviados a lo que la maestra les dijo un anuncio.

-Bueno chicos creo que como ya va a terminar el trimestre, se organizara una fiesta de beneficencia. Tendrán que asistir absolutamente todos, de acuerdo Kurosaki. ¡Es obligatorio!

_¿Qué yo nunca asisto a estas tontas fiestas? Beneficencia, mi trasero. _

-Así es y como sea si no asisten, tendré que aplazarlos jajaja.

-Vaya que es malévola- susurró Keigo a Mizuiro.

La maestra seguía hablando:

-Y no se preocupen pueden traer invitados si quieren, asistirá todo el instituto. El traje debe ser totalmente formal ya saben señoritas con vestidos de noche y caballeros con traje o esmoquin. ¿Entendido malandrines?

Toda la clase asintió al unisonó, mientras que una pequeña chica tenia curiosidad sobre esa fiesta o celebración. Algunos estaban entusiasmados, otros no querían asistir y otros pues no les importaba. Al fin de cuentas la asistencia era obligatoria, no había de otra.

-Eh maestra- preguntó Chizuru- ¿Podemos llevar pareja?

-Vaya no crean que es como en las películas, no es una fiesta de graduación, es de beneficencia. No importa sin van acompañados o solos, yo solo quiero que asistan.

-¿Beneficencia, para qué?- esta pregunta la hizo Tatsuki.

-Para los profesores claro está- sonrió la maestra- Con eso pagaran nuestras vacaciones.

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron todos los alumnos. _Lo sabía, sabía que eso era una patraña de esa maestra. Definitivamente que este es el instituto del mal. _Pensaba Ichigo a punto de estallar.

-Jajajaaj pero que jóvenes tan crédulos. Es una broma chicos, la beneficencia es para un orfanato- sonó el timbre- Antes de que se vayan recuerden que si no vienen formales no entraran. El tema de la fiesta es blanco y negro. Bueno ya se pueden ir, nos veremos el sábado.

Muchos alumnos salieron corriendo hacia el centro comercial, querían ir lo mejor posible a la fiesta ya que también darían puntos extras si llevaban un buen traje.

Ichigo ya estaba irritado quería llegar a casa y dormir, no quería pensar en la fiesta pero tendrá que asistir aunque no quiera. A su lado Rukia iba muy callada cavilando sobre la fiesta. El trayecto a casa fue muy silencioso para el gusto de los dos jóvenes.

………..

Ya era sábado por la tarde, el momento que cierto chico no quería que llegase. Se tomó un baño para relajarse y sacó su traje formal del closet. Al contarle a su padre que lo necesitaba, el viejo se entusiasmó y se lo mando a la tintorería. El traje era el típico negro con corbata, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. El chico se miraba muy apuesto con ese traje. (Imagínense a Ichigo en traje formal.** *_***) Ya el joven estaba listo para irse, bajó a las escalera pero antes tenía que ver si Rukia estaba lista. Se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanas, cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Rukia Kuchiki estaba vestida con su vestidito amarillo (el que siempre usa pero es que le queda muy bonito ^_^) sentada leyendo un manga y comiendo galletas.

-¿Oye enana, porque no estás lista ya es tarde?

-No voy a ir.

-¿Cómo que no vas? ¿Por qué?- el joven ya empezaba a molestarse.

-ah no te lo mencione, simplemente no quiero además no tengo que ponerme.

-Sabes que tienes que ir, es obligatorio. Y no importa puedes ponerte cualquier tonto vestido.

Rukia con indiferencia le contestó:

-Si bueno pero no son vestidos de noche, no son para la ocasión. No quería buscarme uno para no complicarme. De todas formas les diré que estaba enferma y listo.

-¡Bien como quieras, quédate aquí aburrida! ¡Enana tonta!- el joven salió de la habitación azotando la puerta sin esperar la repuesta de Rukia. Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con su familia.

-Vaya Ichi-nii te ves bien pero quita esa cara- le decía Karin.

-Hijo en verdad estoy orgullo de ti, pero no eres más apuesto que yo eso te lo aseguro.

-A todo esto Oni-chan, ¿ya está lista Rukia-chan?- preguntó Yuzu.

El solo hecho de mencionar que Rukia no iría molestó mas a Ichigo y para colmo no entendía porque.

-Dijo que no iría, que no tenía que ponerse. Yo me voy- el muchacho salió muy molesto de la casa dejando signos de interrogación a la familia.

_Ah, así que Rukia- chan se quedará sola, esta es mi oportunidad. _Isshin Kurosaki tenía una gran idea en su cabeza, solo se vio que iba para la habitación donde estaba la shinigami.

-¡Rukia- chan! Necesito llevarte de aquí urgentemente- se lo dijo de una forma picaresca.

La pobre shinigami no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Isshin, una gota de sudor resbala por su frente. O_O? (¿Que es lo que trama el viejo?)

………………..

Ichigo iba caminado por la calle, estaba muy molesto más que molesto: encabronado. Sabía que no le gustaban las fiestas pero no se esperaba que Rukia no asistiera. _Otra vez lo mismo, me enojo por estupideces, pero es que esa loca me saca de quicio. Siempre de manipuladora, necia y orgullosa. Si no tenía nada que ponerse… ¿por qué demonios no lo dijo? Yo le hubiese comprado un estúpido vestido. Y lo que más me molesta es que estaré sin ella en toda la noche por consiguiente todas esas chicas locas me acosaran. Rukia tonta, en realidad me vuelves loco._

…_._

El hotel donde se estaba dando la fiesta era de esos lujosos con un extenso jardín por el salón principal. El lugar estaba lleno de chicos bailando, comiendo y bebiendo (sanamente), se miraba un contraste muy elegante y chic con los colores blanco y negro. El shinigami sustituto entró al salón llamando la atención de muchas chicas en especial la de Inoue, pero notó que Kuchiki-san no estaba junto a él.

-¡ICHIGO! ¿Amigo mío como estas…donde se encuentra la bella Kuchiki-san? No la trajiste eres un egoísta.

-Cállate Keigo, ella no quiso venir eso es todo, déjame en paz.- el joven se fue hacia el pequeño bar, quería algo para alivianar su garganta.

Tatsuki se acercó a Keigo para decirle que no molestara a Ichigo ya que este no estaba de humor para nada.

-Más vale que tome ponche ese idiota-dijo Keigo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Para qué diablos quieres que tome ponche- le preguntó Tatsuki.

-jajaja Para que se avive ya que tiene un humor de los mil demonios…la razón es porque le puse alcohol sin que nadie me viera.

-Era de esperarse siempre haces lo mismo en todas las fiestas, pero lo siento Asano, Ichigo está tomando una soda, es obvio que el ya sabe.

En efecto, Ichigo no eligió ponche, no quería nada del estúpido alcohol para olvidarse de la cólera que tenía. Lo único que tenía ganas era de golpear algo.

-Kurosaki-kun, perdona que te moleste pero ¿Dónde está Kuchiki-san?- le habló Inoue mientras que Ichigo estaba recargado en la pared con un vaso en la mano. Inoue usaba un vestido blanco y tenía el cabello suelto como siempre.

-No quiso venir- le dijo secamente.

-Pero es obligatorio, supongo que estas molesto. Lo siento yo…

En ese momento el lugar se oscureció y una canción se empezó a escuchar era _One more time de Daft Punk _(por escuchar esa canción se me ocurrió este fic, tengo que darle homenaje ^_^). Todos los jóvenes fueron a la pista a bailar a lo que Uryu Ishida se llevó a Inoue para bailar, dejando a Ichigo solo otra vez. De nuevo el joven se fue al bar para conseguirse otra soda, _debería de irme de aquí, la enana ha de estar aburrida, pero como es que me molesta esto. _

De repente como por arte de magia alguien abrió la puerta principal del salón. Las personas seguían bailando al ritmo de la canción mientras que otras desviaron su mirada a la persona que acababa de entrar.

-¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE VEO! ¡QUE HERMOSURA, QUE BELLEZA!- gritaba un casi ebrio Asano- ¡VOLTEA A VER ICHIGO!

Ichigo no quería hacerlo pero algo en le decía que lo hiciera, justo en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo.

-Ru…Rukia- el joven dejó caer el vaso por el impacto de la visión presente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mente solo tenía una palabra: _ES UNA DIOSA *-*. _La pequeña shinigami lucia mucho más hermosa de lo que ya es con un vestido rojo espectacular. El vestido era _strapless_ con escote de corazón contorneando delicadamente sus pequeños senos, ceñía su pequeña cintura (un vestido corte princesa) con una falda que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Usaba unos tacones y accesorios plateados. Llevaba el cabello recogido (exactamente como el dibujo del capítulo 298 del manga por Kubo) luciendo un hermoso collar de plata con un dije de chappy y los aretes que le hacían juego. Su rostro no estaba muy maquillado, era natural lo único diferente es que tenia delineado los ojos resaltando su color azul-violeta.

Ichigo jamás imaginó verla así, si Rukia le parecía una chica bonita, ahora para él era una mujer que irradiaba sensualidad, elegancia, porte y belleza. La pelinegra descendía lentamente las gradas del salón buscando a una persona en particular, hasta que la encontró y se dirigió hacia el bar.

-¡PERO QUE SEXY TE VES, MUY BONITA!- otra vez Asano dijo un comentario que molestó al peli naranjo y no se había percatado de que Rukia estaba cerca.

-Gracias Asano-kun- _oh no esa voz, _pensó Ichigo.

-Ah hola Rukia, no sabía que vendrías- le dijo muy atolondrado el muchacho.

-Lo que pasa es que….

-Hermosa Kuchiki-san- habló galantemente Asano- ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo?

Como los celos ya carcomían a cierta persona, solo se vio como Rukia era halada por la mano de Ichigo dejando al pobre castaño plantado.

-¡EGOIIIIIIIIISSSSSTAAAAA!- el grito no se escuchó por la música.

…………….

El muchacho se llevó a la muchacha lejos del lugar hacia el jardín cerca de una gran fuente.

-… ¡que me sueltes te digo!- él la soltó- Eres un bruto, quiero entrar a la fiesta.

- Alto ahí enana. ¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí? ¿Qué paso con eso de _no tengo que ponerme?- _esto último lo dijo imitando su voz.

-….bueno veras…después que tú te fuiste….

**°-°*****Flashback******°-°**

-¡Rukia- chan! Necesito llevarte de aquí urgentemente- se lo dijo de una forma picaresca.

La pobre shinigami no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Isshin, una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

-¿A dónde Kurosaki- san? – su pregunta fue ignorada ya que Isshin prácticamente la secuestró y la metió en el auto. Para alivio de Rukia las dos niñas ya estaban ahí. El viejo arrancó el auto en una máxima velocidad, la shinigami no tenía idea a donde iban. Luego llegaron al centro comercial de Karakura y lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a una _boutique _la chica tuvo que probarse varios vestidos.

-¿Es necesario esto Kurosaki-san?- preguntó Rukia.

-Claro que si- sonreía el viejo- debemos encontrar el adecuado para que llames la atención de todos en especial la de mi hijo. ¿A propósito cual era el tema de la fiesta?

Yuzu respondió:

-Tienen que ir de negro o de blanco, y yo que quería que Rukia- chan usara un vestido floreado.

- Ay Yuzu que no ves que papá quiere que Rukia se ponga varios vestidos para que le modele- le dijo una Karin muy seria.

-Hija mía como puedes decir eso de tu padre. T.T En fin querida tercera hija mía usaras un vestido rojo.

-¡Rojo!- dijeron al unísono las tres.

-Así es, llamaras más la atención además el rojo significa poder, confianza, sensualidad.

Después de elegir el vestido y los zapatos, llevaron a Rukia al salón de belleza donde le hicieron manicure, pedicure, la maquillaron y le hicieron el peinado. Mientras tanto Isshin fue con sus niñas a la joyería para elegir un juego plateado, a Yuzu se le ocurrió el juego de chappy; si a la pobre chica le tuvieron que perforar las orejas. Ya Rukia estaba lista, más hermosa no podía quedar.

-¿Seguros que me veo bien? ¿No es muy…no se…atrevido?

-Ay pero si te ves divina estúpida- le dijo el dueño del salón de belleza que era gay- serás la diva del lugar. Ve y conquista a tu macho. (Me acordé de Adal Ramones ^_^).

Después de tanto barullo se dirigieron al hotel, cuando Rukia se bajó del auto el viejo le dio unas últimas instrucciones.

-Rukia-chan entra por la puerta principal para que todos te puedan ver, serás la envidia de muchas jajaja. Ah y dile a mi hijo que sea caballeroso, que te invite a bailar. Bueno nos vemos no lleguen después de las cuatro de la mañana.

-Sayonara Rukia- chan- se despidieron Yuzu y Karin.

Pensamientos de Isshin: _Mira hijo lo que hago por ti, ojala con esto te ligues con Rukia-chan para que no andes tan mal encarado como siempre. Masaki estaría orgullosa. T.T_

**Fin del Flashback**

-….si eso fue lo que paso.- Rukia le contó con mucho detalle la ida al centro comercial.

_Vaya ese viejo es un aprovechado. _¬_¬

-Y bien- le dijo Rukia- toda esta noche no me has dicho nada, pareciera como si no quisieras que estuviera aquí.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no me molesta que estés aquí yo…

En ese momento una canción se escuchó dentro del salón era _Sen No Yoru Wo Koete de Aqua Timez _(la que sale al final de la primera película de Bleach). El salón se lleno de parejas, lo único que se le vino Ichigo fue una sola cosa. -¿Quieres bailar, Rukia?- tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos mostraban tranquilidad. -ah yo no sé…bailar…- fue interrumpida porque el joven tomó su mano y con su brazo la rodeó por la cintura. -No importa- le susurro al oído haciendo estremecer a la chica- solo sígueme. Rukia estaba sonrojada y lo único que hizo fue apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y su otra mano en el hombro de él. Los dos shinigamis sentían sus corazones latir fuertemente mientras bailaban lentamente, aspiraban el aroma del otro, era una sensación placentera, sentían como si lo demás no existiera. Ese era un momento que deseaban atesorar por siempre.

-Se me olvidaba decirte que te ves hermosa esta noche- otro susurro en el oído de Rukia, la voz del peli naranjo se escuchaba muy seductora. Sus ojos se encontraron, la canción ya había terminado pero ellos no deshicieron el abrazo. Lentamente sus labios se acercaban parecía una eternidad pero por mala gracia del destino (Yo, la escritora ¬_¬) la alarma de un hollow los interrumpió.

- ¡Tenían que venir esos bastardos a molestar!

- No te quejes, Ichigo es nuestro trabajo. Ay no…se me olvido chappy.

-Descuida yo me encargaré del hollow, tu entra al salón. No quiero que se te arruine el vestido.- Ichigo salió de su cuerpo gracias a las insignia del shinigami sustituto.

Este hollow era como los otros sin embargo era demasiado rápido, por lo que ni Ichigo se dio cuenta que el hollow estaba a espaldas de Rukia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un arañazo en la espalda de la shinigami dañó su vestido y su piel causándole una herida profunda. La chica cayó al suelo derramando mucha sangre.

-¡RUUUKIIIAAAA!- el chico estaba furioso y se lanzó hacia el hollow matándolo con su técnica _Getsuga Tenshou, _porque no quería seguir lidiando con esa cosa. Se acercó corriendo hacia Rukia quien estaba en el suelo temblando debido al dolor.- Demonios debí cuidarte mejor, perdóname.

Acto seguido el muchacho entró al salón como shinigami en busca de Inoue.

-¡Inoue!- jadeando debido al cansancio- necesito tu ayuda.

Ella estaba junto a Ishida.

-Rukia esta herida, por favor ayúdala- Inoue notó que en los ojos de Ichigo había dolor, angustia, impotencia.

Rápidamente lo siguió hacia el jardín, la chica de larga cabellera se encargó de curar a Rukia. Ichigo ya había entrado a su cuerpo esperando pacientemente. Para Orihime la misma escena se repitió otra vez (capítulo 213 del manga), ella notó la misma mirada de Ichigo hacia la shinigami, pero tenía algo mas, algo que ella no podía descifrar. Ya el proceso de curación había terminado, Rukia ya estaba como antes, lo único malo es que su vestido estaba totalmente roto de la espalda, el escote de su vestido se estaba cayendo a lo que Ichigo pudo notar que la hermosa piel de la chica estaba manchada de sangre.

Orihime sintió cierta tensión por lo que decidió retirarse no sin antes darle un pañuelo a Rukia para acicalarse.

-Inoue, muchas gracias nuevamente- le sonrió Rukia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-De nada Kuchiki-san, lo siento por tu vestido era tan bonito. Bueno nos vemos, cuídate Kurosaki-kun. – se retiró dejando a los chicos solos.

-Toma- Ichigo le ofreció su saco a Rukia, ella gustosamente lo aceptó.

-…gracias… ¿Qué le diremos a tu padre? Este vestido lo compró para mí y por mi descuido lo arruiné.

-No, esto es mi culpa, yo te dije que me encargaría de ello. No te preocupes por el vestido, no importa lo que uses siempre te ves hermosa.

-Esta noche me has elogiado bastante.¬///¬

-Es la verdad, así que acepta mis cumplidos. Vámonos de aquí, ya estoy cansado.

Los jóvenes emprendieron su camino a casa, el hotel no estaba tan largo y las calles de Karakura eran seguras, dieron prácticamente un paseo bajo la luna. Ichigo caminaba al lado de Rukia cuando pudo notar que la pelinegra se agachaba para sobarse el pie.

-No sé como las mujeres humanas pueden aguantar estos zapatos, son insoportables.- se quejó la shinigami.

- Es porque no estás acostumbrada. Ven súbete a mi espalda yo te llevo.- el joven se había inclinado un poco hacia el suelo para poder cargar a Rukia. Ella rodeó el cuello de Ichigo con sus brazos y él la sostuvo de las piernas. Este contacto los estremeció a los dos, ella sentía más su aroma y el sentía la suave piel de los muslos de la chica. _Aun no quiero llegar a casa. ¡Ya sé me desviaré de camino sin que ella lo note!_

La noche estaba fresca y tranquila, habían llegado a un parque donde estaba lleno de cerezos y un gran lago. A lo lejos se podía ver un kiosco que se reflejaba en el lago y un pequeño puente.

-¿Dónde estamos? Esta no es tu casa _baka. _–se bajó de la espalda del chico.

-Por qué no te relajas, nos harías un favor a los dos. No te parece que es demasiado temprano para irnos.

- ¿y qué haremos aquí…en el parque…solos…los dos?- lo dijo enfatizando cada palabra para que el muchacho pudiese entender.

-Siéntate y disfruta la noche, está fresca- Ichigo se sentó el césped. Rukia no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo, ya sentada se quitó los tacones para mayor comodidad. La shinigami sentía que le dolía la espalda, estaba muy cansada por lo que se acostó, estirando sus piernas. Aun traía puesto el saco de Ichigo, le quedaba muy grande pareciera como si no llevaba nada por dentro ya que le cubría el vestido.

-Tienes razón Ichigo- le dijo Rukia con sus ojos cerrados- la noche está muy fresca.

Para el peli naranjo verla ahí acostada en el suelo, relajada con una sonrisa, no podía negar que Rukia le gustaba, y mucho. Le gustaba todo de ella, especialmente sus ojos de un color que a veces no podía descifrar. Se decía a si mismo que sin la personalidad fuerte de Rukia el no se hubiese enfrentado a muchas cosas, como ser su hollow interior. _Es perfecta, no sé qué haría sin ella._ Ichigo se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella para quedar sobre su rostro. Rukia al notar que una sombra la cubría de la luz de la luna, abrió los ojos: ahí estaba él. _¿Pero qué hace? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué estoy paralizada, que es esto que siento?_

-Apenas entraste al salón, me sentí aliviado, estaba molesto ya que tú no estabas a mi lado. Quería que esta noche fuera especial, quería que tu… que tu disfrutaras el momento. No sé que me has hecho para actuar de esta manera. Los ojos azul-violetas se iluminaron, era ese el Ichigo que ella conocía, y si es así entonces no le conocía ese lado.

-Pero la noche ya es especial- le decía la shinigami con un tono amable y calmado- estoy a tu lado y estoy disfrutando del momento.- Ella le sonrió, Ichigo sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Paulatinamente, se acercó a sus labios para decirle:

-Entonces disfruta esto- primero el joven besó la comisura de sus labios y su labio inferior. Para profundizar más el beso, sujetó el cuello de Rukia con su mano y con la otra su espalda, así la chica terminó sentada abrazando a Ichigo. Ella acariciaba la espalda del joven y él su cuello y sus mejillas. Estaban experimentando su primer beso, por medio de sus labios se transmitía un sentimiento puro que con palabras no se podía describir.

-Quería…besarte…- le decía Ichigo entre besos, luego besó su mejilla para después abrazarla y posar su barbilla en el cabello azabache de Rukia.

-Gracias, se que ya te lo dije, pero gracias por todo.- le confesó la shinigami.- Contigo siempre me siento bien, a pesar de las dificultades siempre confié en estar a tu lado, no importa cómo. No puedo desprenderme de ti, si lo hiciera arrancaría un pedazo de mi corazón- apretó la camisa de Ichigo porque estaba algo nerviosa por lo que estaba diciendo.

-No puedo negarlo Ichigo, siento que eres el único que me ha brindado esa felicidad que jamás imaginé tener. Tú siempre dices que yo cambié tu mundo, pero tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo- ocultó su rostro en el pecho del peli naranjo y sin querer una lagrima resbaló en mejilla.

Conmovido por las palabras de su compañera, la tomó del mentón para poder ver sus hermosos ojos:

-Sabía que hablabas demasiado. ¿Tienes una leve idea de lo que has hecho por mí? Tú me diste el poder de proteger, el que tanto anhelaba, a mí alrededor observaba como las almas sufrían y yo no podía hacer nada. Pero gracias a ti, se despertó ese poder ahora puedo proteger a quien sea. Y lo más importante es que tengo una persona maravillosa a mi lado todos los días. Es tan maravillosa que no quisiera que nadie, absolutamente nadie, me la tiene que quitar. Eso también desprendería un pedazo de mi corazón.

Rukia le sonrió y le dijo: -Y dices que yo hablo demasiado, eres un cursi.

-Y tu una sensual mujer- se lo dijo para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero que tonto fue… recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

- No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, además ya sé que lo soy- se lo dijo en un tono muy coqueto.

Ichigo le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y le respondió:

-Engreída…- la besó de nuevo definitivamente no quería que esta noche terminara. Juntos se acostaron en el césped probando de una forma muy intensa los labios. Ichigo le quitó el saco, quería tocar su suave piel por toda la noche, bueno hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Rukia le quitó la corbata para poder acariciar mejor su cuello. Toda la noche se estuvieron acariciando y besando de una y mil formas, pero no querían llegar muy lejos, habría tiempo para después.

……………

En la fiesta…

-…maldito…ese Ichigo…se llevo a Kuchiki-san- le decía un ebrio Keigo Asano a Mizuiro- no seamos amigos de el….T.T

-Sí que eres un llorón, búscate una novia, en fin yo me voy a la habitación que alquilé en este hotel. Tengo una mujer hermosa esperándome- acto seguido el chico menudo se fue, pero esta vez sí se escuchó el grito de Keigo.

-¡OOOOTROOOO EEEEGOOOIISSTAAA!

-Madura Asano, eres patético- le decía Tatsuki- ¿Pero es cierto donde esta Ichigo y Kuchiki-san?

-Me parece que no debemos preocuparnos por ellos- intervino Ishida- después de todo se cuidan mutuamente.

Inoue estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos: _Ni modo, otra noche que vi esa mirada otra vez. Solo espero que estén bien los dos._

-Aun así es un egoísta- dijo el chico gritón- solo la quiere para él…y eso que siempre negaba que no le gustaba…T.T

Ya nadie quería escuchar los lamentos de Keigo, por lo tanto lo dejaron solo.

(Si que hago sufrir a Keigo, el tipo me cae bien, pero no sé…su sufrimiento me da risa.)

-¡TODOS SON UNOS EGOISTAS!

……………………………

Entraron a la casa lo más calladamente posible, pero no contaban con que cierto viejo estaba despierto. Una lámpara se encendió.

-¡Aja como la pasaron! ¿Se divirtieron? ¿Hicieron algo? ¿Qué fue….- sus insistentes preguntas terminaron al notar algo muy diferente.

-¿QUE LEPASO A RUKIA-CHAN? ¿QUE LE HICISTES?- el pobre padre recibió una patada en la cabeza, se había sorprendido ante el semblante de Rukia ya que ella estaba despeinada, su vestido roto de la parte de la falda y sin zapatos. Aunque traía el saco puesto, Isshin lo pudo notar fácilmente.

-¡Pero qué tonto eres viejo! ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así a Rukia, fue un accidente!

Aunque el padre estaba en el suelo se incorporó inmediatamente al escuchar eso de "accidente".

-¡Explícame como va a ser eso accidente!

-…escuche Kurosaki-san…es mi culpa…Ichigo me decía que no pero yo insistía- de la nada saco un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas de cocodrilo.

_¡Que está diciendo esta enana! O.O_

-Ichigo me decía que no debía trepar el árbol… pero yo quería entonces…una rama se enredó en el vestido y lo rompió….lo siento…no era mi intención.

_Manipuladora._ ¬_¬

-¡Esta bien Rukia-chan, te creo! Te comprare otros vestidos para que modeles.

-Gracias Kurosaki- san. Bueno yo me retiro, buenas noches- la shinigami se dirigió a la habitación de las niñas.

-¿En fin hijo mío que te pareció mi trabajo como hada madrina? No puedes negar que estaba muy hermosa.

-Aparte de que la hiciste que modelara vestidos- le decía su hijo- creo que te agradezco por ello.

Isshin golpeó a su hijo en la cara:

-¡Es todo! ¿No tienes nada más que decir? ¿Acaso no te incitó a querer besarla tonto?

-¿Qué me estás diciendo, que hiciste todo eso para que Rukia y yo tuviéramos algo?

-¡Bingo! ¡Ya estoy cansado de que te la comas con la mirada y no hagas algo! Se nota a leguas que te gusta, ya es hora que te hagas hombre.

-Sabes solo escucho _blablablabla_ de ti. Buenas noches me voy- iba directo a las escaleras, se detuvo para decirle a su padre:

-Tienes razón papá, ella es maravillosa.

-Claro que tengo razón. ¿Dónde vas a encontrar una chica así? No todos los días se presenta una mujer como Rukia-chan, de esas ya no hay.

Con estas últimas palabras en mencionadas, Ichigo se fue a su habitación.

Pensamientos de Isshin: _¿Quién iba a pensar que yo era tan sabio? Yo jamás me equivoco, por lo menos me siento satisfecho que mi hijo valore lo que tiene…además quieeeerrooo muuuuchoooossss niiiiieeeetoooos._

……_.._

Lunes en el instituto…

-Kuchiki y Kurosaki, como ustedes dos solo estuvieron un rato en la fiesta, les daré la mitad de los puntos extras-le dijo la maestra.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- le respondió molesto Ichigo- Asistimos como usted nos dijo.

-El punto era que se quedaran toda la noche- replicó la maestra.

_Ay no para que me pongo a discutir, al menos no nos aplazará._

-Mi decisión es irrevocable y se acabó la discusión, pueden irse par de tortolos.

Era una suerte para los dos que la maestra los citó después de clases, así nadie los hubiese molestado. Caminando por el pasillo llegaron a la parte de atrás del instituto.

-No entiendo porque te quedaste callada…hubieses usado tu falso llanto para que nos diera los puntos.

-Ay Ichigo, esa maestra no cree los falsos llantos, por eso ya no lo hago.

-Sabes pensé en darte esto después….- Ichigo sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de terciopelo amarrada con una cuerda roja.

-¿Qué es esto?- Rukia ya lo tenía en su mano.

-Solo ábrelo- le dijo desviando su mirada.

La shinigami abrió la bolsita, era un brazalete plateado de chappy.

-…no me esperaba esto…gracias Ichigo…- se sonrojó y se lo puso en su muñeca derecha.

Ichigo le regaló una sonrisa, la abrazó y luego vino el beso.

-Si esto pasa solo por usar un vestido de noche, entonces los usaré más seguido.- le dijo Rukia.

-Bueno entonces que el próximo vestido sea más corto.

-Depravado.

Ichigo no contuvo su risa disfrutaba estar al lado de Rukia, de verdad que ya no le podía pedir más a la vida.

**Fin. XD  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya que apareció Rukia en el manga hay que celebrarlo.  
**

**Tengan una gran semana santa. **

**Dios les bendiga!!**

**Ps. Dejen un review!!  
**


End file.
